Forever and Always, My Love
by Mockingjayswillburn
Summary: A bit of Bright X Cloud fluff for Valentine's Day! This summary doesn't really do the story justice! WARNING: There is some non-warriors stuff at the very, very end of it!


**VALENTINE'S DAY FIC! Idk what this is...It just happened. It started as warriors, then there was something I had to write but I wasn't gonna make a separate fic for it...**

**Warning: I haven't read Sign of the Moon or the Forgotten Warrior, so some things may be inaccurate.**

****Brightheart walked through the ThunderClan camp, looking desperately for Cloudtail.

"Have you seen Cloudtail?" she asked Ferncloud.

"Not recently. He went on patrol earlier with Brambleclaw and Dustpelt. Brightheart sat down with a sigh.

"Thanks anyway," she mumbled.

"Oh, don't get your fur in a knot over him!" the pale gray she-cat scolded. Ferncloud had remembered the days when she had first fallen for Dustpelt. Nothing was more important than spending time with him, but this was different. Brightheart and Cloudtail weren't just beginning to pad after each other, for StarClan's sake their grandkits were already warriors!

"I know I shouldn't! But I do!" Brightheart mewed like a lovesick apprentice.

"This isn't because of," Ferncloud paused to make sure they were alone, then continued, "Daisy? Is it?"

"I'm not sure. I think it is. I know Cloudtail has always loved me and only me, but I'm scared. What if one day, he'll realize that I'm not worth it and that I should just be left to spend my days as an elder alone?" Brightheart trembled at the thought, now she _really _wished that Cloudtail would return from patrol.

"Don't you dare think that! He loves you, and besides, if he decides you're not worth it this late in life, _he_ will be the one living out his days as an elder alone," Ferncloud comforted her friend.

The crackle of leaves and twigs resounded through the camp as meows of a patrol were heard.

"There he is," Ferncloud whispered as she gently nudged Brightheart forward. The ginger and white she-cat nodded briskly then walked ahead.

"Cloudtail!" she mewled anxiously as she trotted up to meet him.

The white tom's eyes lit up as he caught sight of his mate.

"Brightheart," he whispered softly as he locked eyes with her.

"How was the patrol?" she asked, leaning against Cloudtail as she directed them towards the exit of camp and closer to the lake.

"Excellent. The borders are firmly established, the prey is running, and we didn't meet a single other cat," Cloudtail replied.

"You seem very excited today," he chuckled as the soft grass weeds by the edge of the lake gently brushed their paws.

"It's just...I don't know. I feel like I haven't spent enough time alone with you," Brightheart stuttered nervously, her fur raising.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with any other she-cat?" Cloudtail said sternly. Brightheart's eye cast to the ground, afraid to look at her mate directly.

_Am I that easy to read? _she wondered.

"Brightheart, do you really think that I would give up on you now? Daisy knows I don't share the same feelings as she does. Everyone knows that _you and I _were meant to be," he looked up to the sky, as if speaking directly to StarClan, "I can tell that even StarClan themselves knew we matched each other."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Brightheart meowed softly. She was asking for him to say he loved, and Cloudtail knew that.

"Brightheart, I love you. We will be together, forever and a moon," his crystal blue gaze met hers.

"I love you too," she sighed quietly, pressing herself against his side.

As the two ThunderClan cats stared at each other, the rest of the world seemed to grow silent.

"Forever and a moon," Brightheart whispered to herself.

**_Out of the Warriors Fandom, into a real world scenario._**

****The not-so-young girl rested her head on her hand, leaning against the wooden bleachers of the auditorium.

"Two scenes until we're on," one of her friends whispered.

Rehearsals for the musical seemed eternal some days. Especially today, Valentine's Day.

Or as she liked to call it, "Single Awareness Day."

The day when lovers got all mushy-gushy and lovey-dovey. The day when single people felt like crap.

The not-so-young girl did indeed feel like crap.

"Here's the ninja star," another friend whispered. The girl took the paper, shoved it into her pocket, and went back to half-dozing in the bright room.

**Half an Hour Later**

****The girl hoisted herself in a tree, followed by a friend.

"Gurrrrllll! Let's partay in _ our_ tree!" the friend snickered joyfully.

"I'm in, I'm in!" she grumbled as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket.

The girl peered out of the tree as My First Kiss by 3OH!3 came on. Her friend, Alex, sang along, shaking her head, while the girl still stared.

The girl's eyes caught a blue hoodie and a football.

_Stop it! _she hissed silently to herself. _Go back to partying with Alex!_

The girl and her friend continued their party, reading Mean Girls quotes, dancing, and singing at the top of their lungs.

The girl dashed out of the tree, as her best friend, Reb, appeared.

"Let's go!" Reb barked.

She grabbed her backpack from inside, and then quickly followed Reb to the bus. As the two girls sat on the top of their seats, fought a ninja battle, and then planked, the green-eyed brunette sighed.

_It doesn't matter if he isn't on the bus today! _she told herself.

The best friends fooled around for a while, before _he_, followed by other older students boarded.

"Let's get out of here!" the driver shouted as the yellow school bus drove off of the campus.

The green-eyed brunette looked back once as the bus turned onto the highway.

She locked eyes with _him_.

The eyes brought back a strong memory of a certain day.

The green eyes and brown eyes broke off from each other, as the girl went back to her friend.

_Why? _she thought to herself, thinking of _him. _

_Why will I never be good enough for you? _

**AN: Told you it was weird! So you got some CloudXBright fluff and some emotional real-life stuff. 20 internet points to naming the green eyed girl and brown eyed boy! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**-Liz**


End file.
